


Godric comes home

by Trueblooder97 (Sambriel1997)



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambriel1997/pseuds/Trueblooder97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric has been missing for some time and he suddenly shows back up into the life of Eric and all of his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric comes home

Godric woke up and had no idea where he was. He walked out of the large mausoleum to find himself in the middle of the woods. This was not where he had fallen asleep at dawn. When he went to sleep he did so in a plush bed in Dallas. He had know idea where he was but he figured he should start walking until he found civilization of some kind. He started walking and it wasn't long until he came up to a house that seemed somewhat familiar but he didn't know why. He walked to the door but found that he was stuck outside of the screened in porch. That was odd normally he would be able to enter the porch area but he knew something was different about this house from the beginning so he knocked on the porch door. A few minuets later he was face to face with a blonde about 5' 2" wielding a stake. He knew now that he may not be welcomed here at all until she said "Who are you and why are you here."

"I am Godric. I woke up in a mausoleum in the graveyard and do not know how I even got here. I was just looking for some help. You are?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. Do you happen to know a man who goes by the name Eric Northman?"

"Eric. You know Eric. I have not seen him in many years. I wish I had not left him so long ago. Can you point me in his direction?" He could not believe whatever had brought him here had brought him to Eric. He had never quit loving Eric even though he left him all those years ago. He thought it would be good for Eric to experience the world as a vampire on his own for a while but in all the confusion he went through after he left Eric he lost him and had not been able to find him.

"I can do better. I will take you to him. He has talked about you a lot to me. He has missed you and has never figured out why you left him, but he is ready for you to come back. I thought that vampires had like a sensor to find others that they look for. I mean I guess not but that would have made it much easier for you. If you had walked the other way you would have come out at Bill Compton's house."

"Well that is a shame but I do have a question, How did you know I was a vampire. I mean I know I am pale but I don't have anything that screams he is a vampire."

"We will discuss that in the car while I drive you to Eric because I assume if you were going to kill me you would have already did it. Let me go grab the keys and we will be on our way."

 Godric was so relieved that he had found such a nice person who didn't hate vampires because he hated killing anymore because that was what the public expected so he wanted to change that. But he was only one vampire so it would take a while for others to follow but he was one of the oldest vampires alive he was second under the queen herself so he had a great deal of power. He looked up as Sookie came out the door and got in the car. She said they were going to this vamp bar called Fangtasia. He couldn't wait to see Eric again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short but it is only the beginning chapter so it will hopefully go somewhere.


End file.
